Who'd Have Known
by RunTurtleRun
Summary: Hidan's first born is living her life to the fullest, but she has a LOT of weight trying to hold her down; when she falls in love with her bestfriend, and he's taken what can she do? First time here, go easy on meeh will ya? Much Love Kiddos.


**Who'd Have Known**

"Gin, care to enlighten us with whatever it is you and Sam are discussing?" The balding teacher scowled.

"I doubt anyone cares, Mr. Benalli," the brunette named Gin, shrugged. "So, no, I won't."

"I didn't ask for your thoughts, now tell the class what you two were talking about." Came the teacher's growl.

"...Benalli, I see no fucking importance of their conversation over the biased ass historical facts of Lincoln," a female voice irritatedly chimed in. "Drop their stupid ass conversation and finish the fucking lesson."

Benalli's scowl deepened as he glared at the pale, busty brunette.

"Akumu, detention! I'll be seeing you after school, along with Ginko here."

"Oh yeah, that'll teach us not to mouth off," the brunette mumbled.

"You just earned yourself detention after school tomorrow as well!" Benalli angrily informed her.

"Oh, no, not another day!" Akumu rolled her eyes. "Not like I have a fucking life or anything."

The class snickered.

"Detention for a week! Keep talking and it'll be a month!" He glared.

"Sir, how does your mother feel about your temper?" She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs atop her desk, unknowingly giving many of her classmates a view of her black lace panties.

"Do not ask such questions! That's a month," he said baffled. "Now please, have respect for yourself and put your legs down!"

"Hn." She shrugged with a smirk and placed one long, pale leg down, the other slowly following in pursuit. All the hormonal teen males of the class watched in admiration.

Akumu was quite a beauty amongst many of the students of Nywood High School, followed by Uchiha Mitsuki. Both girls were close friends through, Saito Rayven, Akumu's younger half-brother and Mitsuki's boyfriend.

"Mr. Benalli, I assure you, our conversation isn't important, as Akumu said...please, continue with your lesson," Sam, the tan-skinned beauty, smiled.

The older teacher sighed and looked at the clock.

"Samantha, that's detention after school for you as well," he muttered.

"Excuse me? I don't see what I fucking did wrong!" She gaped.

"Would you like another day of detention with Akumu? I assume you don't, now quit speaking out of turn," he glared at her. "We have obviously run out of time today class, so tomorrow we will continue this lesson from the beginning."

Everyone groaned.

"I know, I know. You have the three of your classmates to blame," Benalli eyed the three students as they rolled their eyes.

The bell rang, signaling students it was time for lunch, everyone grabbed their things and rushed out.

"Geez Benalli needs to get laid," Akumu ran a hand through her thick, raven hair as they walked down the hall. "I'm sick of his shit."

She rummaged through her bag searching for a quarter of weed.

"Well, why don't you fuck him already?" A giggle was heard behind them. "We all know that's what you're good at anyway."

Akumu stopped and glared at the smirking female, Ito Autumn.

"Oh? And where do you get your information from?"

"Akumu, let's just keep walking," Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall, Gin following.

"That's right, you easy whore, just keep walking." Autumn cackled.

Before Sam could grab her again, Akumu was on top of Autumn slamming her head against the lockers.

"Akumu, you better have a good reason for kicking her ass," a male voice yawned.

"Her alone isn't enough reason, Rayven?" She glowered at her younger brother.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her off of the crying girl, pushing her to Gin as he slung her over his shoulder.

"I don't care how much you hate the slut, don't give in to her stupid ass remarks!" Ray began to walk away, his two friends and sister following.

"Gin, put me down!" Akumu growled as she punched his muscular back.

"Are you calm?" He asked a smirk playing along his lips.

"Do you want to die?" She asked serious yet amused.

Gin laughed as he placed her on her feet and smoothed out his uniform shirt.

"Uhm...A-Akum-m-mu?" A scrawny boy nervously tapped on her shoulder.

The tall brunette straightened her short uniform skirt and skin tight uniform shirt as she turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Akumu smiled.

The boy blushed a bright red and looked down.

"Well, uh...I heard about your love of Gothic art and...well, a friend of mine f-f-found some decent art, and I was just wondering if you'd like to have it?" He looked into her beautiful, dark crimson eyes and just about fainted.

"Gothic art ya say? Hmm...what's the catch?" She arched a brow.

"...Just a kiss, one kiss and nothing more," he said with pleading eyes.

Akumu rolled her eyes.

"How much art we speaking here, kid?"

"Uh...about four different pieces," he rubbed his neck.

"Well, let me see it,"

The boy called to his friend, who clumsily brought the different paintings.

"Hmm...these are nice," she admired. "Keep 'em safe for me till after school will ya?"

The clumsy friend nodded, taking the paintings and carried them back to where he brought them from.

"Alright, a deal is a deal," she shrugged and pulled the boy by his shirt. "Tell me, would this be your first kiss?"

The boy blushed again and looked away as her smirking lips hovered over his.

"Well, at least you'll get to tell your kids-if you have any-that you had your first kiss with me," she laughed and pressed her full, red lips against the scrawny boy's.

"Akumu, quit teasing the boy and come on!" Ray called as he pulled his girlfriend, Mitsuki, in for a hug.

The pale girl pulled back and ruffled his hair.

"See ya kid," she smiled and ran after her brother and friends, leaving a blushing boy in the hall with envious glares being casted towards him.

AFTER SCHOOL Akumu's POV

"The three of you will not talk, move from these seats nor leave the room, understand?" Benalli growled.

"How long till we can go home?" I yawned.

"Akumu, can you for once just not speak? Please?" He snapped.

"I'm only asking because my father needs me home by four-thirty!" I glared at him then looked at the clock. "Which is an hour from now."

"Don't worry, you'll be gone before then," he said before he left the room.

"OLD FUCK!" I screamed and let my head hit the desk with a thud.

"...So, Sam, there's a concert tonight and I want you to come with me," Gin placed a hand on the thigh of his long time girlfriend, Sam.

I watched as there was a painful tugging to my heart.

"Really?" She smiled and leaned closer to him. "Who's playing?"

"It's a local band, but I still wanna check 'em out," he shrugged and leaned closer. "They're called, 'Sinister Love'...I hear they're pretty bad ass."

Sam smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Really?" I laughed, startling the couple out of their reverence...I guess they were so wrapped up in each other they forgot I was there as well.

"Yeah, they say the lead singer is a chick and she can play just about every instrument there is, and she's an epic singer." Gin retorted, admiration in his eyes.

"Oh if you only knew," Mitsuki giggled in the background.

We all turned and stared at the petite girl sitting with a sleeping Ray.

"When the fuck did you guys get here?" I crossed my legs, Indian-style.

"We've been here for awhile," she smiled. "So, about the chick in 'Sinister Love', I hear she's quite the looker."

Mitsuki winked at me; her and Ray are the only two who know about me.

"...What the fuck, who? Aku-" Ray was cut off by a smack in the head.

"The singer is said to be around our age...I wonder who she is," Mitsuki gave him a look.

"Same here...?" He more or less questioned with a yawn and went back to sleep.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head in the palm of my hand, as an hour in detention wasted my life away.

"...So, Akumu, does your father really want you home by four-thirty or was that just an excuse to leave?" Mitsuki asked as we walked out of school.

"Ahh you know me so well," I smiled. "I actually have to go and prepare for something. See ya guys later!"

I waved and ran to my car.

"...Wonder what the rush is about," Gin and Sam both threw questioning glances at me as I quickly got in the car and drove off.

Little did they know, Sinister Love's lead singer was going to be late, yet again.

THE CONCERT (7pm) Akumu's POV

"Akumu, what the hell happened this time?" Devin, our bass player and my current boyfriend, groaned in frustration.

"Well, let's see; detention, friends, daddy, clothes...oh and traffic," I counted off my fingers as I briefly explained why I was late.

"Detention? Should've known," he chuckled. "Well, hurry and go get dressed, we're on in ten."

I smiled and went backstage to our dressing room with the rest of the band to get dressed.

"Oh come on Snow, you're not even dressed yet?" Aiden, our guitarist, groaned.

I rolled my eyes at the name he gave me and went behind the dressing shade.

"I have you know what I am about to put on doesn't require much time,"

"Oh really? What're you putting on? A dress?" He snorted.

I took off my black skinnies and red camisole, and slipped into a; black strapless, draped front mesh detail sweetheart bust, mini dress wearing my black Vans.

"Actually, yes," I stepped from behind the shade and smiled. "How do I look, Aiden?"

His eyes widen and a smirk crept across his lips.

"Sexy. Ya know, Snow, if you weren't with Devin...I'd fuck you right here, right now."

"Aiden!" I growled and stomped to the mirror to make sure my make-up was just right.

"What?" He laughed. "It's true!"

"Not that, quit calling me Snow!"

"But that's my name for you," he grinned. "Devin calls you by your name, I call you Snow White and Rylan calls you Elizabeth."

"Of all those names, I'm only questioning Rylan's name for me," I walked over to him. "Why Elizabeth?"

"Ask him yourself,"

As if on cue, Rylan casually walked by.

"Rylan! Get your ass in here," I glared at the tall, child-like boy.

"Yes, Liza?" He flashed an adorable smile.

I twitched and ignored his smile.

"What's my real name?"

"Akumu." He arched a brow.

"Then why do you call me Elizabeth?" I stalked towards him.

"Ahh...'cause it was that first Vampire chick's name," he shrugged.

"Elizabeth Bathory? The Blood Countess?" I glared at him.

"Yeah, that chick," he chuckled. "Being a vamp yourself, may as well give you that name."

I rolled my eyes just as Devin walked in.

"Alright, we're on. You guys ready?" He glanced particularly at me.

"Yup!" We all said in unison as we walked out the dressing room and to the stage.

"What song are we doing?" Aiden asked as he set up his guitar.

"P.S I Love You," I smiled and went to the mic.

"Good choice," Rylan sat at his drum set, grinning.

"Perfect," Devin chuckled.

I took a deep breath as our band was announced.

" 'Sinister Love' everyone!"

The crowd began to scream and cheer as the enormous curtains opened.

"Ahh fuck!" I laughed into the mic. "Okay, so the song we're gonna sing for you guys tonight is 'P.S I Love You!' Hope you like it."

Rylan started us off, followed by Devin and Aiden.

'She's gone away

And still they stay together

People call me crazy, crazy

My thoughts progress

I think about forever

My mind tells me maybe maybe

I wish I could drive away to the sunset

Back to the day that we first met

Only believe the things I wrote

I put it in a note yeah

Cross my T's and dot my I's

Better say hello

Don't you dare say goodbye

I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name

P.S I love you

Forever and today

Two weeks go by

It's like it's been the weather

The rain falls down

She's crying crying

My thoughts progrees

She thinks about forever

Their hearts are bound

Lying lying

I wish I could drive away to the sunset

Back to the day that we first met

Only believe the things I wrote

I'll put it in a note yeah

Cross my T's and dot my I's

Better say hello

I'm gonna wave goodbye

I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name

P.S. I love you

Forever and today

All the heartbreak all the pain

All the words you said in vain

And I'll never be the same

I wish I could drive away to the sunset

Back to the day that we first met

Only believe the things I wrote

I put it in a note yeah

Cross my T's and dot my I's

Better say hello

I'm gonna wave goodbye

I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name

P.S. I love you

Forever and today

Forever and today

Forever and today

P.S I love you

Forever and today'

The crowd went wild as we finished the song.

"Thanks," Devin said into the mic with a smile, causing the girls to swoon.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as we exited the stage.

"Akkkuuummmuuuuu!" I heard Mitsuki scream happily as she gave me a hug. "That was amazing! You did great, nice dress by the way."

"Thanks Mimi," I smiled and hugged her. "Did everyone else come too?"

"Yeah, but we left them behind," Ray informed.

"So this is why you were in a rush," Gin chuckled as he stepped out of the crowded area and next to Ray, holding Sam's hand.

"Let's go with that," I smiled at the couple before pulling Mimi backstage with me. "I want you to meet everyone else!"

We came to our dressing room and I growled as I saw Rylan falling asleep.

"Rylan! Get your ass up!"

"Aww Liza, can't I have at least five minutes of sleep," he whined and stared at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes, after I introduce you to my friends and brother," I said.

"Liza?" Mitsuki arched an eyebrow.

"Long story," I sighed.

She nodded her head and looked at Rylan.

"I'm Mitsuki," she smiled.

"Rylan."

"This is my brother, Ray; my bestfriend, Gin and his girlfriend, Sam." I pointed at the three standing at the door. "Everyone this is Rylan."

"Pleasure," he smiled and waved.

"...Akumu have you seen m-Who are they?" Devin walked in and stared at everyone.

"Devin, these are my friends; Gin, Sam and Mitsuki, and my brother Ray." I pointed everyone out.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Devin," he nodded and went to sit next to a now sleeping Rylan.

"Snow, are these fans?" Aiden eyed Mitsuki and Sam.

"My friends; Gin, Sam and Mitsuki, along with my brother Ray who you've already met, Aiden." I rolled my eyes.

"Ray, how's it going?" He nudged him. "Haven't seen you for a cool minute."

"Good, just don't eye my woman like that again," he glared at him, placing a protective arm around Mitsuki.

"Sorry, bro," he laughed and pushed me before he ran from me to go change, dodging my shoe as I threw it at him.

"Asshole...So, are you guys leaving?" I looked at both couples.

"Most likely, are you?" Ray yawned.

"No, there's a party I'm going to in a bit," I kicked Rylan and sat in his lap, slinging my legs onto Devin's lap.

"Another one?" Mitsuki frowned.

"Yeah..." I pulled Rylan's sweater over my head.

"It's no wonder you're always sleeping in first period," Sam watched me with concern. "You're always doing something."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Anything to keep my mind off...things."

"What's on it?" Ray smirked and threw Gin a sideways glance without anyone but me to notice.

"A well thought out plan of your death," I snapped through clenched teeth.

"Well, let's go. I'm tired and Akumu obviously has got a lot to do tonight." Ray winked and grabbed Mitsuki's hand, pulling her out the room.

"Bye Sissy!" Mitsuki smiled and followed Ray.

"See ya at school tomorrow," Sam waved and followed them.

"Don't go MIA," Gin laughed. "I need my bestfriend as much as she needs me."

"My ass," I rolled my eyes and laughed. "See ya."

Once everyone left Devin, Rylan, Aiden and I packed up our equipment and went straight to the party being held at Aiden's house. Tonight I was gonna get drunk and fuck the night away.

NEXT DAY (School)Gin's POV

I walked down the hall to my first period, I was late, but I didn't give two fucks. As I turned the corner, I ran into someone.

"Shit! Watch where you're fucking going!" A soft voice growled.

I looked down and saw none other then Akumu.

"Mumu!" I smiled. "You running late too?"

"...Yeah," she groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Hungover?" I laughed.

"Unfortunately," she tried to stand up, but her knees buckled under her and she fell again.

"Geez are you still drunk?" I pulled her to her feet.

"Nahh...I guess more than one midnight fuck isn't good; especially when you're drunk," she laughed.

"You can't go to class like this," I shook my head and picked her up, bridal style.

"Wait, where are we going?" She mumbled as I walked out the school.

"I'm taking you home," I informed her.

"No, Gin, you can't! Daddy will kill me! J-Just put me down, I-I-I...I can go to class, I'm fine!" She tried to climb out of my arms but I wouldn't let her go.

"Alright! I won't take you home, but you're not going to school today," I told her as we came to the car. "I'll take you to my house."

I unlocked the doors and sat her in the passenger seat before I slid into the drivers seat.

"I don't wanna go to your house," she grumbled and crossed her arms under her breast. "It's too big and no one lives there but you!"

"It's either your house or mine," I stared at her.

"...Fine, let's go to your house,"

I laughed and started the car, pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Geez that must've been some party last night,"

"Tell me about it," she sighed and winced.

"You okay?" I watched her.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just...sore," she looked out the window.

"When we get to my house I think you should take a long, hot bath."

"Sounds like paradise," she laughed lightly as she rested her head on the window.

I turned at the light leading down my street and drove a few houses down till I stopped in front of mine.

"This place gets bigger and bigger everytime I come over," Akumu shook her head and slowly got out.

"What do you mean? You hardly come over!" I rolled my eyes and walked to the door.

"Well, it's bigger since last time," she snapped.

I opened the door and waited for her to enter before I closed the door locking it.

"You hungry?" I asked her as I went to the kitchen.

"Did you really just ask me that?" She called as she walked upstairs and to my bathroom.

I laughed and grabbed the phone to order pizza.

"Akumu!" I called out as I walked into my room. "I ordered piz...za."

I admired the pale beauty standing in my closet looking for something to wear.

"Awesome, I'm starving," she smiled at me and grabbed one of my long-sleeved dress shirts. "Being a boy and all, you wouldn't happen to have a blow dryer, will ya?"

"Why would I need one?" I arched a brow.

"Yeah, didn't think so," she huffed as she slipped my shirt on without showing her breast.

I watched as she towel dried her hair and walked around my room in nothing but my shirt.

"You have a lot of hair, it'll take more than just a towel and a blow dryer for those thick ass locks." I laughed.

"Why do you think I shower at night instead of the morning? 'Cause it takes awhile for my hair to dry and if I let it air dry my shirt gets wet and...well you get the picture." She shrugged.

"I would hate to have that much hair," I shook my head. "But it looks good on you."

"That's because I've never done my hair any other way."

"Yeah, I noticed...you only wear it down or up in a messy bun."

"I've run out of things to do with it," she walked past me and out the room.

The doorbell rang, pizza guy.

"I got it!" She called and ran to open the door.

"Hello Miss, that'll be $32.50," a boy around our age held five boxes of pizza in his hands and stared at her in awe.

Akumu smiled seductively as she pulled two twenty dollar bills from between her voluptuous breast, giving him a view of her exposed cleavage; and held it out to him.

"Uhm...n-n-nevermind...it's on the h-house," he blushed and ran.

"Wait! Are you sure? I have the money here!" She shouted as he stumbled and got in his car, driving away.

"You scared the horny bastard off," I chuckled.

"Ahh I love having my body," she smiled and kicked the door closed as she pulled a slice from the box and started to eat.

"Ya know, you could have killed him," I informed her as I stole the pizza she was currently eating and bit into it, earning a punch in the gut.

"How so?"

"He could've had an aneurism and popped a blood vessel!"

She rolled her eyes and followed me to the other room to watch tv. I sat on the couch as she made her way to the love seat.

"Ya know, I never got my paintings yesterday," she grumbled.

"Ya know something else?" I got up and walked to her. "You're eating all the fucking pizza!"

"Am not! I only had two slices!" She growled.

I tried to snatch the boxes from her but she slid over.

"Gimmie the damn pizza!" I tried again, but she only crawled on top of the seat and held it away from me.

"No! Get your own free pizza!"

I lunged at her causing us both to fall over and behind the love seat. The pizza boxes slid out of her hands and across the room; Akumu laid out on her back; shirt open and her legs entangled with mine as I kneeled on top of her.

"...Gin," She stared into my emerald eyes with her crimson irises as she grabbed me by my collar and kissed me.

I slid my hand across her thigh and up her side, feeling the curves hidden behind the shirt. I felt her small hands unbuttoning my shirt and I took the opportunity to slowly remove hers as she pulled back from the kiss.

"G-Gin...wait, we...we can't do this," she whispered and gently pushed me away.

"...What? I don't-" I was cut off.

"I can't do this...I don't wanna jeopardize your relationship with Sam because of my feelings for you," she stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry Gin...I want to...but I...I can't stand to see you hurt."

With that said she ran out the house and disappeared with her vampire speed.

"My Jashin..." I sighed and lied down on the couch to think, pizza long forgotten.

Akumu's POV 

I appeared in front of my house, daddy wasn't home so I was safe. I slowly walked in the house, tears streaming down my face as I went to my room. I took off Gin's shirt and threw it into my closet.

"How could I be so fucking stupid?" I sobbed, curling up in my bed not giving a damn that I was only wearing my panties as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
